vivid_red_operationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Futaba
Aoi Futaba (二葉あおい, Futaba Aoi) is one of the main characters of Vivid Red Operation. She is Akane's best friend and classmate in Oshima North Hill Elementary and Junior High School. She is known for her wealthy status and her poor medical condition. Because of her medical condition, she traveled from Blue Island to Oshima to undergo treatment. Aoi is a daughter of a wealthy family, and both her parents are often busy at work. Appearance Aoi is a girl with long blue hair, blue eyes and a fair complexion vivid blue . Personality Befitting her lady-like image, Aoi is soft-spoken and acts with grace. For some reason, she hates tomatoes, and ironically, this allowed her to create a close bond with her best friend Akane. Plot Reunion in Blue Island Aoi travels by plane from Tanegashima Space Center to Oshima after staying for some time away from the island as she undergoes medical treatment for her sickness, and she relays the news of her return to Akane during the journey. En route to Blue Island, however, she is unfortunate to arrive just as an Alone begins its advance towards the Manifestation Engine. During the attempt to move to safer airspace, the plane Aoi was boarding gets caught in the crossfire and performs an emergency landing at the topmost floor of the Manifestation Engine facility.Episode 01: "First Operation". Although generally unhurt by the crash, Aoi's life remained in danger as the wrecked plane hangs close to a 1000-foot fall. Due to the heroics of her friend Akane Isshiki, who was assisted by Akane's grandfather Kenjirou's invention, the Vivid System, Aoi was able to escape from serious harm. to be added Abilities Aoi is the second known user of the Vivid System, right after Akane activates the system for the first time. Her Palette Suit, which bears a close resemblance to Akane's, has a blue color scheme instead of Akane's red and uses a hammer as her primary weapon. *'Superhuman Strength' - Aoi is capable of slowing down a flying fighter jet to a complete stop and has more than enough strength to carry a fighter plane from its nose. The fact that she can wield the Naked Impact, which is a heavy weapon in itself, also tells about Aoi's immense strength. *'Weapon: Naked Impact' - Aoi's personal weapon in the form of a two-headed hammer with a slender handle. It is known to be very heavy, and has the ability to deflect incoming attacks by simply using the weapon as a shield or by hitting incoming projectiles by using it like a hammer. *'Docking Operation' - Allows Aoi to combine consciousnesses with other users of the Vivid System, activated by a kiss on the forehead. **'Docking Operation: Vivid Blue Operation' - When the conditions are met, Aoi can merge with Akane, combining their consciousnesses into one physical body, with changes to their outfits and weapon dependent on which is the receiver or the giver of the kiss. During their first Docking as Vivid Blue Operation, Aoi kissed Akane, causing Akane to take over their temporary body while Aoi governs the color scheme of the Palette Suit and weapon used. ***'Upgraded Weapon: Vivid Impact' - A much larger version of Naked Impact, with upgraded versions of the basic properties of the Naked Impact. It also has the ability to gather power by releasing the safety protocols inplemented into the weapon. ***'Final Operation' - Upon gathering the desired amount of energy, Akane and Aoi can release this into a powerful hammer strike, which has enough power to defeat an empowered Alone in one strike. Trivia *Her full name literally translates to "two blue (flower) buds". * She hates tomatos. Gallery Aoifutaba design.jpg|Black and white sketches of face and upper body detail. VRO Aoi.jpg|Character profile of Aoi on the official site. Naked Impact concepts.jpg|Concept illustrations of Aoi's Naked Impact. 145px-Vividred_Operation_Aoi_transforming.jpg 145px-Vividred_Operation_Aoi_transformation_pose.jpg 145px-Vividred_Operation_Vivid_Blue_transformation_pose.jpg References Category:Characters